The present invention is directed to packages for containing and applying two-component liquid solutions, such as a two-component deodorant, and to liquid dispensing cartridges for use in such packages.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a package for containing and applying a two-component liquid solution, such as a two-component liquid deodorant, in which the liquid components are separated within the package and not mixed until the time of application, and in which the absolute and relative quantities of liquid dispensed at each application are controlled by design of the package. Another object of the present invention, in accordance with specific preferred embodiments of the invention, is to provide a package of the described character in which the liquid components are provided in the form of replaceable and/or refillable cartridge assemblies.
The present invention involves a number of features or aspects that may be used separately from or, more preferably, in combination with each other. In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, a package for containing and applying a two-component liquid solution includes a housing having first and second liquid chambers for containing associated liquids to be applied, and first and second liquid cartridge pumps mounted in the housing and respectively disposed in the first and second chambers. Each of the pumps has an inlet for receiving liquid from the associated chamber. A surface applicator is mounted on the housing to apply the two-component solution to a surface, such as a user""s skin. A manifold is connected to the outlets of the pumps to mix the liquids from the pump outlets and direct the mixed liquids to the applicator. One of the housing and the applicator has a portion that is moveable with respect to the pumps for activating the pumps simultaneously and delivering liquids from the chambers to the applicator.
A package for containing and applying a two-component liquid solution in accordance with one presently preferred embodiment of the invention includes a housing having an open end and a surface applicator mounted over the open end of the housing. A manifold is mounted on an underside of the applicator within the housing for delivering liquid solution to the applicator. First and second liquid cartridge assemblies are suspended from the manifold and contain respective liquids to be applied. Each of the cartridge assemblies includes a cartridge pump having an inlet disposed within the cartridge and an outlet coupled to the manifold. The housing has a wall portion that is resiliently moveable into the housing to engage the cartridge assemblies and compress the cartridges against the manifold, thereby activating the pumps simultaneously to deliver liquids from the cartridges to the applicator. A spring within the housing engages the wall portion and biases the wall portion away from the cartridges. A stop on the wall portion limits movement of the wall portion away from the cartridges. The housing, including the wall portion, the spring and the stop, preferably are of integrally molded plastic construction.
A package for containing and applying a two-component liquid solution in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the invention includes a clamshell housing having a base portion and a lid portion pivotally coupled to each other by an integrally molded hinge. First and second liquid cartridge assemblies are secured within the base portion and contain respective liquids to be applied. Each of the cartridge assemblies includes a cartridge pump having an inlet disposed within the cartridge. A manifold on the base portion of the housing has first and second inlets respectively coupled to the outlets of the pumps. An applicator on the lid portion is connected by a flexible conduit to the outlet of the manifold. The base portion of the housing has a wall portion that is resiliently moveable into the housing against the manifold to move the manifold toward the cartridges, and thereby simultaneously activate the pumps and deliver liquid solutions from the cartridges to the applicator through the manifold and the flexible conduit. The clamshell housing and hinge are preferably of integrally molded plastic construction. The applicator may be over-molded on an exterior surface of the lid portion of the housing. The moveable wall portion of the housing is coupled to the base portion by an integrally molded hinge.
A package for containing and applying a two-component liquid solution in it accordance with a third embodiment of the invention includes an open shell having an internal wall forming separate liquid chambers within the shell. A closure plate wall extends across the open end of the shell to close the liquid chambers. First and second liquid cartridge pumps are mounted on the closure plate, and have inlets disposed in respective ones of the liquid chambers. A flexible resilient applicator is mounted on the shell overlying and spaced from the closure plate. A manifold is mounted on the underside of the applicator, having inlets coupled to the outlets of the pumps and an outlet coupled to the applicator. Resilient flexure of the applicator toward the closure plate, such as by pressing the applicator against the skin of a user, activates the pumps simultaneously to deliver liquids from the chambers to the applicator. The pumps include pump cylinders integrally extending from the closure plate, pump pistons dispose within the cylinders, and pump outlet stems extending from the cylinders to the manifold. A spring is captured, in compression in the preferred embodiment of the invention, between the closure plate and the applicator to bias the applicator away from the closure plate. Use of a single spring between the applicator and the closure plate, in place of separate springs within the cartridge pumps, reduces the pressure required for activation of the pumps.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a liquid dispensing cartridge assembly includes a container or vial for holding a liquid to be dispensed and a closure secured over an open end of the vial. A cartridge pump is mounted on the closure so as to have an inlet end disposed within the vial and an outlet and extending from the closure. The pump outlet preferably includes a hollow stem extending from the closure. Such a liquid dispensing cartridge assembly may be employed as a replacement cartridge in the packages in accordance with the first and second embodiments of the invention.